villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carl (Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life)
Carl (also called "Bear") is a supporting antagonist in the 2016 live action film, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life. He was the boyfriend and fiancé of Jules Khatchadorian and another one of Rafe's biggest enemies. He was portrayed by Rob Riggle who also portrayed Mr. Walters, Aloysius O'Hare, Bela, and Mr. Dickers and Captain Lippencott and his twin brother Travis Personality Carl was shown as a greedy, pompous, deceitful, manipulative, conniving, selfish, narcissistic, arrogant, and lazy man who thinks that he makes Jules' life better than her kids Rafe and Georgia. He constantly belittles Rafe and Georgia by always saying that Rafe is a messed up loser and Georgia is just a little girl, and cared more for his car (a red BMW) than anything else. He even hates Georgia's pet dog Calvin and tend to abuse him for his own pleasure, much to Georgia's disgust. However, this deplorable behavior incited a furious Jules to end her relationship with Carl in retaliation, leaving him very upset. Also, when Carl met a waitress in an arcade, he clearly showed a fondness towards her, implying that he may be adulterous (or at least, disloyal), as he was already dating Jules. Role in the film Carl was shown to be the boyfriend of Jules Khatchadorian. Despite his relationship with Jules, Carl despises her children Rafe and Georgia and their pet dog Calvin, believing that he is the only one who would and should make Jules happy. He gets really angry when they call him by the nickname they gave him, from which point on he was known by them as Bear. Rafe and Georgia even tried to explain to Jules how much of a jerk that Carl really is, only for her to brush it off, much to their dismay. During dinner at a restaurant, Carl proposed to Jules and she accepts, much to Rafe and Georgia's dismay. Having no idea how Rafe feels about the engagement, Jules starts worrying about him. Carl then manipulates Jules by stating Rafe is messed up and soft and that he should see someone to help him. Carl then offers to research on some therapists, but when Jules exits the room, Carl starts researching some military schools. After Rafe got expelled from Hills Village Middle School for his pranks against the tyrannical principal Ken Dwight, Carl found a boarding school with some military aspects and Jules decides Rafe should be shipped there to straighten up his behavior, which leaves as the settled decision since there is nothing else left to do. However, Rafe's classmates soon learned that Rafe's expulsion was nothing but a ruse to cover Dwight's crime of banning the remedial class from taking the B.L.A.A.R. test to receive a bonus from the school district, so they team up with Rafe to expose Dwight's true colors to Superintendent Hwang. To that end, Rafe gets Georgia to take Carl's car on a joyride as part of the plan. Upon seeing that her kids and the car are missing, Jules is purely outraged to hear that Carl cares more about his lost car rather than her kids. Realizing now that her kids were right about Carl being a self-centered jerk that he really is, Jules furiously storms off to search for her kids alone, much to Carl's confusion. Eventually, following the dismissals of Dwight and his assistant Ida Stricker for their crimes, Carl soon finds out that his car was partially damaged just as Jules learns about the truth of the events. Carl angrily swears to punish both Rafe and Georgia for ruining his car, but Jules foils this by returning the expensive proposal ring to Carl to pay for the damages, telling him that their relationship is over as she has had enough of his behavior towards her children. This left Carl so upset that he lashes out at Jules for being so soft towards her children and not being able to handle being with him before leaving with his car in a huff. Quotes Gallery Middle School Carl002.jpg|Carl lashing at Jules. Trivia *In the recurring cartoon-fantasy scenes, Carl is portrayed as an obese, anthropomorphic bear who tries to mooch off others for his own pleasure. *In the book he and Jules break up after he accidentally breaks Jules's wrist, in the movie they break up when Jules was horrified that Carl cared more about his car than her kids and she did not get accidentally assaulted by Carl. *In the book, Carl is one of the main antagonists, along with Miller The Killer, but in the movie he is a supporting antagonist due to Principal Dwight and Vice Principal Stricker having bigger plans than Carl. *In the book, while Carl's personality was not much different, he never suggested sending Rafe to a military school. He also owned a dog called Ditka, instead of Georgia owning a pug. As well as that, like many characters, his physical appearance in the book is very different from in the movie, such as having blond, messy hair and a bushy mustache, although he was usually depicted in the illustrations as an anthropomorphic bear. *Carl is similar to Larry Quinn from The Cat in the Hat film. Both are greedy, and manipulative to their respective fiances, and bully the kids, and eventually get dumped by the end of the film after their true colors are exposed. Category:Egotist Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Golddiggers Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Charismatic Category:Incompetent Category:Obsessed Category:Rogues Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Betrayed Category:Male